


Inoculate

by SpellCasterLight



Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-10
Packaged: 2021-03-16 09:26:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 818
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29330022
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpellCasterLight/pseuds/SpellCasterLight
Summary: Inoculate: To introduce immunologically active material (such as an antibody or antigen) into especially in order to treat or prevent a disease - [Neji x Sakura]
Relationships: Haruno Sakura/Hyuuga Neji
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Inoculate

**Author's Note:**

> Word of The Day – Inoculate: to introduce immunologically active material (such as an antibody or antigen) into especially in order to treat or prevent a disease

"Aaaaand that's you!" Sakura removed the needle from the child's arm and quickly placed a cotton ball over where the needle had been on his skin. "Just hold the cotton ball there for a few minutes ok?" The pink haired doctor smiled at the young boy fondly. "Not a single tear; you are so brave!"

The boy seemed to brighten at that and gave her a wide smile before jumping down from the chair and bouncing up to his guardian. The older woman that was standing by the door smiled at Sakura as well before ushering the boy out the room to let him sit with his friends.

Neji had to admit he was impressed at the joining of kindness and efficacy the pink haired girl inoculated the boys of the orphanage with.

He was originally confused when he had been told to accompany the girl when she was to deliver the flu jabs but, because of the sheer number of children in the orphanage and the tendency they had for running or hiding away from getting the injection he quickly learned why he was there. With the Byakugan he could quickly find them and bring them back while Sakura carried on working; he had felt like a cattle farmer the way he was rounding them up.

The older woman came back into the room just as Sakura was starting to pack away the last of the supplies in the briefcases she had.

"Thank you so much for coming all the way down here to give them there jabs." The greying haired woman looked truly thankful. "I couldn't possibly get them all to the hospital with just my two assistants and if one of them got the flu I'd just don't know what I'd do."

"We were glad to help." Sakura replied simply lifting one of the cases while Neji grabbed the other. "So make sure they all sit down for the next half hour or so and make sure they drink lots of water too."

"Yes of course; thank you so much again."

As Sakura and Neji headed back to the hospital to return the unused equipment the pinkette grinned.

"Well I think that went very well!" She turned to the older male. "Thanks for coming with me."

"It was a pleasure." He replied honestly. "You were very good with the children I thought."

Sakura shrugged. "You learn it; you should have seen me at the beginning!" She laughed. "I was terrible with the kids."

"Have you given any thought to having any of your own in the future?"

At that Sakura blushed slightly and Neji quickly realised his mistake.

"Forgive me; that was rude of me."

"It was hardly rude." She scolded with an eye roll. "You're allowed to ask. It's not like it wasn't topical, I just-" She tilted her head slightly "–never really thought about it before."

"If you don't consider it rude to say." He started again. "I believe you would make a very good mother."

An even darker blush crossed her cheeks this time.

"That's very sweet Neji." She smiled. "But what about you? Do you want little baby Nejis?"

The thought of smaller versions of himself running around was laughable. "Any children I have will have the curse mark placed on them." That made Sakura stop walking and he turned to her without thinking. "I could not do that to a child."

Sakura seemed to think about it for a moment before replying.

"I believe, if Hinata becomes head of the Hyuga clan and if Naruto has his way there won't be a curse mark in the future."

She smiled at him and she seemed to be so sure of what she was saying she almost made him wonder about a possibility of a future without the green marked entrapment.

"Well I can take the supplies the rest of the way." She announced taking the case off him as they came to the turn off to the hospital from the main street. "Oh I almost forgot!"

She took out a sealed letter from one of the suitcases. "I knew you would be with me so I just brought it instead of sending it out."

He took the brown envelope and frowned at it. "What is this?"

"The formal letter telling you to come in for your flu jab."

He gave her a look to ask if she was joking.

"All active shinobi must get the flu vaccine now because of new regulatioooooons." She sing-songed. "Come up to the hospital tomorrow and we'll get you all injected." She grinned and it made him smirk in a disbelieving way.

When he visited the hospital the next day to get his own flu jab, he found her sitting in the cafeteria reading about removing curse seals and it only seemed to confirm his thought of, yes, she would make a brilliant mother one day.


End file.
